


【求RP点梗活动】2无名氏

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: CP：特刚||M梅格洛尔风格：正剧结局：HE关键词：酒，初吻字数：1591点梗人：@绝望池塘





	【求RP点梗活动】2无名氏

第四纪元，52年。

明明是绿草青葱、繁花似锦的季节，埃兰薇姐姐就是不让我去提里安的后山，可我偏要去看看，好歹我今年都已经4岁了！

阿纳的光辉穿过浓密的枝叶，就像是金色的细雨一般落了下来，连溪流都成了金色的呢。金色的溪水在唱歌，是那样动听，那样迷人。所以埃兰薇姐姐为什么不让我来啦，她一定看到过听到过这里美如画的一切，真是小气！

不对！这不是，这不是小溪的流水声，也不是光芒的乐章，那是真正的歌声，伴着琴声流转的乐音。恐怕连王宫里的乐队都不及这声音的十二分之一吧。【1/12是个flag】

我努力循着声音的方向跑去，可那声音似乎发现了我的存在，突然在林间遁去了踪影。这时我看见，看见一个墨蓝色的身影，他坐靠在树林尽头的那棵古树上，他躲在自己黑色的长发后，从侧面只能看见他惨白的鼻尖。一个晶莹剔透的玻璃杯，盛着一些暗红色的液体。一把搁在左肩上的老旧的竖琴，那琴弦似乎还在震颤，保存着曲调的尾音。

“你是谁？”我开口问他。

他转过头来，我觉得那微微张大的瞳孔应当是透露出了一种惊讶的情绪。“你是谁？”他反问。

真没有礼貌，Amal和埃兰薇姐姐说过，第一次见面的时候要做得体的自我介绍。“我是芬国昐和阿纳尔瑞的次子特刚，”我想了想又补充道，“还是埃兰薇姐姐的丈夫，银足公主伊缀尔的父亲，大航海家埃亚兰迪尔的祖父，最后家园守护者埃尔隆德的父亲。”虽说当年埃兰薇姐姐告诉我身世的时候，我还真的有些不信呢！可姐姐说，我总有一天会想起来的，不用着急。那就不着急吧。

那个人还是一动不动的，可我隐约觉得他在笑。忽然他开口道：“看来真是我把时间给遗忘了呢，这么小的孩子竟然有如此伟大家室。”

唔，虽然这话听上去不太舒服，可他的声音真的很好听。我又走近了些，看着他摆在地上的玻璃杯。“好奇吗？”他问道。

“恩，有一点点。这是什么？”其实我很好奇，从杯子里飘散出的香味就如同他的歌声般令人陶醉。

“是酒。”

“酒是什么？”

“喝的东西。”仿佛为了印证他自己的话一般，他换了右手拿稳竖琴，左手行云流水一般端起玻璃杯，靠在嘴边喝了一小口。要不去问问Amal宫廷乐师还缺不缺？

“什么味道？”我忍不住问。啊，看他的表情，好像很好喝的样子！

“初吻的味道。”我透过他的长发，仿佛能看到他那狡黠的笑。

“初吻是什么？”我忽然觉得大人总是知道各种各样稀奇古怪的词来难倒小孩子。

“要不要试试，小家伙？”

“不要。”我果断拒绝了。

他搁下杯子，撩去遮住面容的长发，转头看着我。他的眼睛明亮宛若星辰，可他的面容却无比憔悴。那饱经风霜——是这么说的吗——的感觉就像埃尔隆德一样，又像是雅瑞希尔口中伤毁的埃尔达。天哪，恐怕整个提里安都找不出比他年纪更大的精灵了。

“你看起来比长了胡子的瑟丹爷爷还老。”

“或许吧。”他淡然道，“已经过了很久了，你该回去了。”

“恩？”

“说不定你的埃兰薇姐姐在找你。”

“好吧，我这就回去。” 为什么我偷偷做了什么事，所有人的人都要提埃兰薇姐姐呢？不对，等等……“你还没有告诉我你的名字，姐姐说第一次见面的人都得相互做自我介绍的。”

“无名氏。”他说。

“哦。”可无名氏，不是没有名字的意思吗？

“无名氏，你来我们家当乐师，你唱歌弹琴真的很好听！”我觉得他应该不会拒绝，一个人呆着多无聊啊。

“感谢你的好意，小家伙。我想我还是一个人在这里会好些。”说罢，他又喝了——那个叫什么来着——哦哦，对了，是酒。

“我有名字，我叫特刚！我刚刚跟你说过了。”我记得我有告诉他我的名字啊。

“啊，是的，特刚。”

“好吧，我要回去了。我下次来，你还会在这儿吗？”我望着他璀璨的双眸。

“会啊，当然会呢。再见，特刚。”我们相互击掌作为约定。

“你真是个奇怪的老精灵。再见，无名氏！”我得回去跟Amal和姐姐说，我今天交到了个新朋友。啊，不对，她们不允许我来后山的！算了就当作是跟无名氏之间的小秘密吧。

我匆匆忙忙跑下了山，发现葛罗芬戴尔正在后院的水池边照镜子。我测算了一下他的视角，偷偷从一旁溜了过去。

啊，今天可真是有趣的一天。


End file.
